Beneath the Setting Sun
by DancingWind90
Summary: This is a GenX story. This is story created by myself and SG103. And these are our chracters. So, you wanna know about the story, READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**The characters in this story are copyright to myself and Sailorgirl103.  
Johnny McGregor and Tyson Granger, however, are copyrighted to Takao Aoki.**

Chapter 1

The weekend has finally arrived for the teens at Bakutan Jr. High School. But the time seemed to have come and went. The young teens enjoyed their last few hours of freedom before heading back to the classroom the next day. A particular teen was enjoying his time in the local park.

Danny McGregor was in the park skating on his new skateboard that was given by his father for his birthday this past summer. He was thinking about how his mother would yet again be leaving to America to pursue her career. He was also thinking about whether he should do the math homework that was assigned before the weekend began. Another option was to put the lab mice in her desk that morning. Having his mind deep in thought, Danny did not pay attention to the approaching teen coming towards him.

"Look out!" Both teens crashed into each other.

"Owww…..hey man! Watch where you…." Danny stopped to see a girl about his age with brown hair and light blue tips slowly getting up from the fall. He looked as he saw a pair of brown eyes staring down at him.

"Oh! Umm…hey Erin. I didn't see you there. Sorry about…you know," Danny laughed nervously.

Erin just smiled and replied, "It's okay, Danny. It happens a lot." She brushed herself and offered a hand to him. Danny smiled and took her hand to help him stand straight. He grabbed his fallen skateboard and turned to Erin.

"So, what brings you to the park?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just skating around and skipping homework," Erin smiled playfully. She then glanced down at her watch. "Oh snap! I have to go. Dad is going to kill me. I'll see you at school Danny!" She popped her rollerblades and skated away. Danny waved as she skated into the distance.

Danny slaps his forehead and mumbles, "Why is it that I can't tell her how I feel?" With that being said, he skates back home.

Danny has had the biggest crush on Erin since they became friends. His older sister, Lexi, had been best friends with Erin since his family had moved to Japan from Scotland. Erin was Lexi's first and only friend. So Erin would be at the McGregor mansion frequently. Danny and Erin soon shared a close bind and became best friends. However, for Danny this feeling grew. After years of knowing Erin Granger, he began to like her as more than a friend. Yes, he had finally believed that he was in _love _with his best friend. Danny has never confronted her about this fearing that she wouldn't feel the same way after being friends for so long. Plus, he was also afraid that it would hurt the friendship that they already shared. Now, Danny waits. He waits for a certain sign that would show some hope. That maybe Erin will feel the same way about him.

But unknown to him, new situations occur right this very moment. As a certain blonde haired girl is watching over Danny and that a new student has just arrived at his school.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this story are copyright to myself and Sailorgirl103.  
Johnny McGregor and Tyson Granger, however, are copyrighted to Takao Aoki**

Chapter 2

"God, did I ever tell you how much I _hate_ school?" Danny grumbled as he opened his locker.

"Only everyday, Dan," laughed a black-haired boy standing next to him. He was dressed in an unusual combination of blue and yellow. Hid blue headband matched the color of his eyes perfectly. He wore a white tee and a yellow button-up shirt that hugged the sides of his jeans.

"Doug, did we have any homework?" Danny asked as he reached for his notebook. He then straightened his red shirt that matched his spiky hair.

It was another typical Monday at the local junior high school they attended. Danny had been close friends with Doug ever since he moved into town. They had the same interests in just about everything. The two boys seem to everything together and have the time of their life doing it. From skating at the skate park to playing music in their newly formed band called Short Circuit. And even today, they decided not to wear their school uniforms together.

"Don't you think we'll get in trouble for not wearing our uniforms?" Doug questioned.

"Yeah, I think you guys will," laughed a familiar voice.

Danny and Doug both turned around to see Erin standing behind them. She wore her brown hair in the normal high pony and her blue friendship bracelet. Her school uniform was pure white as if it had just gotten back from the dry cleaners. Black trimmed around the long sleeves of the shirt and at the base of the skirt. Unfortunately, the material made all the students itch and stratch their way to class each day. Danny couldn't help but daze off as he stared at her. He then got a huge headache, realizing that Doug had just hit him over the head with his science book.

"No wonder you're not passing math class. You keep dazing off into space!" Doug said as he placed the book in his locker. Danny began rubbing his head and cursed under his breath at Doug. He turned his attention to Erin and began a friendly conversation, like they do every morning. They soon started to walk towards their homeroom class, which all three in the group shared. Once arriving down the endless hall of classes to homeroom, they sat in their assigned seats. Lucky for them, they were all assigned right near one another.

"Aaaaah! I'm late! I'm late!" announced an unexpected voice. The voice traveled from the hall outside and into the class. It was coming from a familiar blue-haired girl which both Danny and Erin know quite well. She ran in with her hair held up into two pigtails and her bright outfit of purple and blue. While running into the classroom, the girl did not notice a pencil lying before. With a sudden crash, she fell to the floor with her papers flying above her. The class started to chuckle while Erin walks over to help her up.

"Cynenna, you need to be more careful when running in the halls," Erin said as she lending her friend a hand.

"Well, I was running late. What else was I suppose to do?" Cynenna replied as she gathered her belongings and stood with Erin's help.

"You can try not to be a klutz once in awhile," retorted a blond from the back of the room. Erin and Cynenna look to see where the rude and unwanted comment came from. The blonde girl sat, staring at them with her pierce blue eyes from her seat. She dressed in a red top with fishnets coming from the neckline down to her upper chest. Her black arm warmers and skirt illuminated her pale skin and slightly rosey cheeks.

"Well, your bite is sure worse than your bark, Aelita," Erin shot back as she returned to her seat.

"You could be nice to your own twin you know," Cyneena pouted and then stuck her tongue at Aelita. She headed back to her seat as her twin rolled her eyes at her. Aelita then took a glance at Danny. With that one glance, Danny turned around and waved at her with a gentle smile. Aelita blushed at the sight and quickly turned away. She could not help it if the guy she liked made her weak to the knees with his smile.

Danny blinked and sat their confused out of his mind. He then heard the homeroom teacher walk into the room and quickly turned around in his seat to stay out of trouble. The thin and fragile woman walked into the room and to her desk. She sorted her papers and sat down in the chair. She then shot up and whelped as she looked down at her backside. The children laughed as the saw the long line of jelly starting from her mid back to her behind. She look furiously at the crowd of children and shouted at them.

"Who is responsible for this!?"

Everyone feel silent to her demand. She yelled with anger and stormed out of the room, leaving the children by themselves. The children looked at one another to see who would reveal himself or herself as the mastermind behind this plot.

Doug laughed and turned his attention towards Danny. "This has the famous Danny McGregor written all over it."

Danny smirked as he gave his friend a high five. He was always the mastermind behind the pranks developed in this school. He was after all a prankster. Shortly after the teacher left, the principal of the school, Mr. Symone, came into their class. The students once again fell silent and closely watched the principal, all waiting to see what will happen.

"Attention students!" Mr. Symone announced to the group of your teenagers. "It is my pleasure to welcome you a new student. Please welcome him into your class." He raised his hand and faced it towards the door to welcome the new student. As he did so, a young boy came walking in. His brown hair was hidden under a black cap, but with strands sticking out enough to cover the back of his neck and part of his face. He wore a lose black tee-shirt with fishnet sleeves underneath. His biker gloves matched with his shirt and his jeans dragged under his feet as he took his steps. The young boy's sea blue eyes looked around the room and to one particular person.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Seth Wilson," Mr. Symone said. The class chattered away about the new kid and some of the girls giggled about his attractive appearance. Danny just looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't see what's the big deal about this new kid," he said in a dull voice. "What do you think, Erin?" He glanced at his best friend and noticed she was staring at the new boy. Her eyes didn't move and she blushed when he approached her. Danny knew this look very well for he lived with an older sister, Lexi. Lexi would do the exact same thing to her biggest crush, Keon. Danny become furious and engulfed with jealousy. He now despised this Seth and hated everything about him, for now he was faced with a rival. And the fight would be over he one he cares about the most.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
